fairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alabasta
Alabasta Kingdom is a desert kingdom in Paradise. It was the fourth island that the Straw Hat Pirates visited on the Grand Line, and the events here resulted in Luffy's bounty being raised to 100,000,000 Beli, and Zoro acquiring a bounty of 60,000,000 Beli. It is where the Poneglyph showing the location of Pluton is located, and is one of the twenty founding countries of the World Government. General Information Alabasta is an established kingdom with a long history. It is located on Sandy Island; roughly half-way through the first part of the Grand Line. Sandy Island is a Summer Island. It is arguably one of the largest islands the Straw Hats have visited in the Grand Line, containing several cities and towns and a massive river. Kingdom Information *Kingdom Name: Alabasta *Current King: Nefeltari Cobra *Important People: Nefeltari Vivi (Princess), Chaka (Head Guard), Pell (Head Guard), Igaram (Royal Guard Captain), Kohza (Rebel Leader, Minister of Environment) *Current Affiliations: Straw Hat Pirates, World Government *Poneglyph: Yes *Population: Over 10 million Architecture Alabasta's architecture is very similar to Middle Eastern and Moorish buildings. However, the styles vary between cities. Alubarna The capital city of Alabasta has white, simple buildings. The palace is grand and resembles the architecture of Enies Lobby, except more colorful. The city plan of Alubarna is round and similar to the old design plans of Iraq during the era of the Abbasid caliphate. Due to the Middle Eastern influences on Alabasta, it is possible that the city of Alubarna is designed based on Baghdad. Landmarks and Cities Cities Cities are central gathering places for the citizens of Alabasta. Alabasta is a very old country; there are few oases, but where they exist a town is likely built around it. Some older cities are now in ruins, while new ones also exist. The Sandora Desert is extremely desolate, and is usually only entered for travel. The cities are further divided by the Sandora River, which splits the country in half. Alubarna Alubarna is the capital city of Alabasta, and is rich in culture. It is an extremely large city, on a huge rock. Stairs are carved and paved for entrance to the city. It is extremely circular, and features both a clock tower and the Alabasta Royal Palace. Just outside the city exist the Royal Tomb, there is a forest where Zoro got lost in, and the Tomb of the Kings. The Alubarna Clock tower is an extremely tall building, resembling Big Ben in England. There is a large open area at the very top of the tower. The top of the clock tower can only be accessed from the stairs on the bottom floor, and going up the stairs for the building it rests upon will get you nowhere. At the time, Crocodile planned to launch a bomb from there, due to the large open space and the close proximity to the Central City Square. This is a large, circular area where people can meet. It resides just outside of the Alabasta Royal Palace. The first and final confrontation between the Rebel Army and the Alabasta Royal Army took place here, at the climax of the Alabasta Arc. Symbol The symbol of Alabasta Kingdom is a sun consisting of a circle with 8 curved drop shapes around it. Citizens History Trivia *Many things about and relating to Alabasta (i.e. the geography, architecture and culture) are references to ancient Egypt and the modern Middle East. *The name may come from alabaster, a mineral commonly found in ancient Egyptian artifacts. *According to Crocodile, the prevailing winds of Alabasta always blow from north to south, which was why all his sandstorms continually hit Yuba. Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Islands